


Музыка на ветру

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elemental Magic, M/M, Magical Realism, Music, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Там, откуда родом Шерлок, все создают управляющую стихиями музыку. Но вместо того, чтобы успокаивать бури или приводить в действие механизмы, мягкий бриз, струящийся от его скрипки, кажется, растворяется в воздухе.С самого детства Джон мог слышать то, чего не могли слышать другие. Отец никогда ему не верил, но мать сказала, что музыка на ветру была звуком зовущей его родственной души.На протяжении многих лет Шерлок и Джон развивают связь, выходящую за пределы пространства и времени.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Музыка на ветру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Music on the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267694) by [adventureofthedancinggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventureofthedancinggirl/pseuds/adventureofthedancinggirl). 



С самого детства Джон мог слышать то, чего не могли слышать другие люди – шепот ветра, мелодию полуденного бриза, тихую сонату, плывущую сквозь безмолвные полуночные часы.

Когда он был маленьким, музыка приходила и уходила без предупреждения – несколько нот, пока он чистил зубы перед школой, не связанные друг с другом аккорды во время поездки в автобусе домой, а иногда несколько минут сумасшедшего визга, заставляющего его закрывать уши руками. Но со временем музыка становилась всё более благозвучной, скрипучие аккорды становились всё более уверенными по мере того, как проходили недели. Почти всегда это была скрипка, хотя в течение нескольких месяцев мелодия струн перемежалась переливами богатых, но разрозненных гамм на рояле. Пока Гарри бегала и шалила с другими соседскими детьми, Джон мог часами слушать музыку на ветру.

Отец никогда ему не верил и часто высказывал мнение, что сын либо сходит с ума, либо просто притворяется, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Однажды вечером во время ужина заиграла музыка, и семилетний Джон замер, как зачарованный. В тот вечер музыка была другой – тёплой, манящей, гораздо более реальной, чем семья перед ним. Музыка звучала так громко, что заглушила крик отца «Ответь, когда к тебе обращаются», пока он не почувствовал, как чья-то большая рука коснулась его головы, и звон в ушах не перекрыл музыку.

Позже той же ночью, когда из окна доносились слабые звуки медленной колыбельной, мать притянула его к себе и сказала, чтобы он не волновался. Она сказала ему, что музыка ветра – это звук родственной души, зовущей его через пространство и время, и что когда-нибудь, когда Вселенная будет готова, притяжение мелодии сведёт их вместе.

***

Все в городке Шерлока творили волшебство своей музыкой. Некоторые из самых могущественных музыкантов, как известно, рассекали бурные моря песней, успокаивали торнадо звуком флейты или буквально заставляли землю двигаться, поднимая валуны барабанным боем.

Уже в пять лет скрипичные концерты Шерлока были самыми прекрасными из всех, что кто-либо слышал на своей памяти, но он не мог зажигать огонь, как отец, касаясь пальцами струн гитары. И он не мог направлять воду в другую сторону переливами своего голоса, как его мать. Шерлок хотел большего, чем лёгкий ветерок, который струился от его струн и быстро растворялся в воздухе. Как он ни старался, он не мог заставить ветер выполнять его приказы.

Старейшины говорили, что его музыка может пересечь пространство и время и достичь других миров. Но в данный момент всё, чего хотел Шерлок – это быть таким же, как все, или, по крайней мере, иметь возможность использовать свою музыку, чтобы превратить снег, созданный Майкрофтом с помощью клавиш, в снежки и швырнуть в него.

Когда он сказал Мамуле, что хочет перестать играть, потому что никогда ничего не добьётся, она погладила его по волосам и объяснила, то, как он играет сейчас – это ещё не всё: ветер будет расти вместе с ним и донесёт его музыку до человека, с которым ему суждено быть, и однажды, когда этот человек будет нуждаться в ней больше всего, та спасёт ему жизнь.

***

Джон перестал рассказывать о музыке отцу, научился не обращать на неё внимание в его присутствии, но, оставшись один, позволял звукам окутывать себя, находя утешение в том, как лёгкий ветерок, казалось, находил его и разговаривал с ним.

Иногда это была весёлая и лёгкая мелодия, напоминавшая о приключениях в открытом море, иногда музыка имела более заученный темп, будто её играли из чувства долга.

И вот однажды летним днём Джон почувствовал, как вокруг него поднялся ветер, окутав всепоглощающим чувством потери, не связанным с облегчением, которое он испытал в конце учебного года. Музыка нарастала, рассказывая о разбитом сердце и воспоминаниях, и Джон почувствовал, как слёзы, которые не были его собственными, катятся по лицу. Не раздумывая, он протянул руки навстречу буре.

– _Всё в порядке_ , – прошептал он, пытаясь схватить пальцами звук, – _всё будет хорошо_.

Музыка превратилась в медленную мелодию слёз, и Джон оставался там до тех пор, пока ветер не утих до лёгкого бриза, и только потом пошёл домой.

***

– Дорогой, теперь его душа успокоилась, – прошептала Мамуля, – мне так жаль, но мы должны его отпустить.

Шерлок остался на месте, крепко зарывшись пальцами в мех цвета ржавчины и отчаянно пытаясь нащупать сердце, которое, как он знал, больше никогда не забьётся.

– Ты сказала, что моя музыка спасёт чью-то жизнь, – всхлипнул он. – Почему Рэдберд должен умереть?

– Мы не можем контролировать, как эти штуки работают, – ответил отец, положив руку ему на плечо. – Есть вещи, которые мы никогда не поймём.

Шерлок обнял Рэдберда за шею и прижался щекой к его седеющей морде, не в силах смириться с тем, что его лучший друг никогда больше не откроет глаза и не поведёт его навстречу новым приключениям.

– Шерлок, пора его отпустить, – сказал Майкрофт.

Дядя Руди медленно бил в барабан, и его ритм служил двойной цели – похоронной панихиде и для могильщика, пока Мамуля, Папуля и Майкрофт тихо прощались. Шерлок отвернулся, не в силах смотреть, как рыжий мех исчезает под землёй. Вместо этого он помчался к лесу, где провёл несколько часов, воображая, что плывёт по открытому морю. Он не помнил, как схватил скрипку, но когда добрался до любимого места Рэдберда у ручья, то обнаружил её в своих руках.

Он провёл смычком по струнам, пытаясь сначала имитировать торжественные панихиды, которые слышал на деревенских похоронах, те, которые заставляли цветы окружать венками надгробия мёртвых, но это было вынужденно, слишком просто для необычной жизни, которую он потерял.

Вместо этого его песня превратилась во что-то его собственного сочинения, чередуясь между призывом к Рэдберду вернуться к нему и шквалом звуков, призванных заглушить мир. Он почти не замечал ветра, бешено кружащегося вокруг него, не слышал, как Мамуля и Папуля звали его из-за деревьев. Но он услышал тихий голос, плывущий по ветру и говорящий ему, что всё будет хорошо.

***

Джон лежал посреди поля травы, прислушиваясь к звукам музыки, доносившимся с лёгким ветерком, и ждал начала тренировки. Звук был слегка приглушён наушниками, закрывавшими уши, но он понял, что легче объяснить своим товарищам по команде отсутствующее выражение лица, если он притворится, что слушает последние хиты, а не признается, что слушает музыку на ветру, которую только он мог слышать. Он только надеялся, что никто не попросит одолжить его плеер, потому что на самом деле там не было ничего, кроме тишины.

Прошлой ночью его отец уничтожил все его кассеты с классической музыкой, сказав, что Джону пора взять себя в руки и перестать слушать эту дурацкую чушь.

Однако он не возражал против этого так сильно, как думал. Музыка на ветру была такой же прекрасной и такой же интригующей, как у самых знаменитых скрипачей, чьи записи Джон смог найти в этом мире. К тому же шептать свои проблемы ветру, как тихую молитву, было легче, чем возвращаться в дом, где его сестра каждую ночь вылезала из окна, чтобы встретиться со своей подругой. Гарри оставляла Джона разбираться в одиночку с отцом, отказывающимся принимать своих детей, если только те не будут «нормальными», и матерью, которая махнула рукой на реальность.

***

Шерлок, похоже, был единственным человеком в своём городке, который интересовался наукой. Зачем строить машину для регулирования температуры, когда повелители льда и огня могут сделать это достаточно легко? Тем не менее, было несколько учителей, готовых рассказать ему всё, что он хотел знать, и открывших ему глаза на вещи, о существовании которых он никогда не знал. Шерлока никогда не заботило, что эти люди были среди тех, кого избегало общество, потому что они не научились правильно играть на инструменте или использовать свой голос, чтобы управлять стихиями.

Эти люди, которые не могли превратить мелодии в осязаемую силу, назывались «молчаливыми», но учителя Шерлока были совсем не молчаливыми. Они учили его химическим реакциям и ДНК, они заставляли его видеть под поверхностью человеческих эмоций, и они делились своими историями о других мирах, о которых, казалось, не знали даже старейшины.

Несмотря на это или, может быть, благодаря этому, старейшины стали проявлять больший интерес к музыке Шерлока, у которой появился собственный запоминающийся стиль. Мастер-скрипач, который мог заставить воду танцевать так же грациозно, как лебедь, предложил научить его заставлять ветер выполнять приказы, а известный учитель теории музыки из соседнего города предложил взять его в качестве своего протеже. Но Мамуля всегда говорила, что Шерлок сам решит, что ему делать со своей жизнью, поэтому тот закрыл дверь перед их носом.

Майкрофт давно предупреждал его, что если он поддастся на подобные приглашения, старейшины найдут способ использовать его силы, чтобы найти и открыть легендарную дверь между этим миром и другим. Он никогда особо не задумывался над предупреждением брата – Майкрофт стал одержим своей музыкой и правительственными планами с тех пор, как покинул деревню, чтобы жить в Лондоне, но Шерлок не был заинтересован в том, чтобы стать чьим-то инструментом.

Вместо этого он сосредоточился на химии и логике, погружаясь только в свою музыку, чтобы исследовать странную связь, которую он, казалось, сформировал с таинственным другом, который существовал только в его воображении.

Сначала он подумал, что сходит с ума. В конце концов, он впервые почувствовал эту связь в тот день, когда они похоронили Рэдберда, а когда горе улеглось, он подумал, что, возможно, присутствие, поселившееся в его сознании, было его старым другом, возвращающимся к нему.

Но чувства, которые возвращались к нему на последних дрожащих нотах его последнего сочинения, были слишком похожи на человеческие. Тогда он понял, что это тот самый человек, о котором говорила его мать, когда сказала, что его музыка спасёт жизнь, и он молился, чтобы однажды судьба, обстоятельства или какие-то другие силы Вселенной свели их вместе.

***

Опыт Джона в свиданиях был обречён ещё до того, как они начались.

Сара была очаровательной девушкой – доброй, весёлой, привлекательной и удивительно умной. Так как они оба учились на докторов, они часто встречались в классах и быстро стали друзьями. Поэтому, когда она выразила свой интерес, Джон колебался лишь мгновение, прежде чем пригласить её на ужин.

После месяца знакомства она, казалось, была готова поднять их отношения на новый уровень. Они, казалось, подходили друг другу. Всё должно было быть идеально. Но пока они шли рука об руку по розарию Риджентс-парка, их обдувал лёгкий ветерок. Она удовлетворённо вздыхала, уютно устроившись в его объятиях.

Джон понимал, что уже слишком взрослый, чтобы верить маминым сказкам о потусторонней музыке и родственных душах, но это знание не мешало ему слышать следующую за ним красивую мелодию. Струны рассказывали историю одиночества и угасающей надежды, и Джон чувствовал себя изменяющим супругом, пойманным на месте преступления, понимая, что никогда не сможет полюбить Сару так, как она того заслуживает.

Когда они подошли к её двери, Джон поцеловал Сару на прощание, но отказался от приглашения зайти на чашку кофе. Вместо этого он бродил по улицам, позволяя музыке вести его куда угодно, пока не остановился у реки. Глядя на тысячи мерцающих огоньков над водой, он представил себе, что один из них принадлежит человеку, стоящему за музыкой, и отчаянно задался вопросом, знает ли этот человек, что он жив.

***

Глупо, думал Шерлок, ожидать, что если он только выберется из своего городка, то сразу же найдёт своего человека, того, с кем говорит музыка. Он был наивен, полагая, что это будет так же легко, как выйти в мир со скрипкой в руке.

Он надеялся, по крайней мере, найти друга, но Лондон был так же одинок, и ничто не могло успокоить его лихорадочный разум. Слишком много всего нужно было понять, столько загадок нужно было разгадать, но всё равно так много скуки.

Он поступил в университет, попытался сосредоточиться на чём-то конкретном, но его профессора были идиотами, а в лабораториях существовали всевозможные правила, не позволявшие ему обнаружить точку плавления глазных яблок и других частей тела.

В отчаянии Шерлок вернулся к своей музыке, но связь померкла. Его «друг», за неимением лучшего слова, казалось, двинулся дальше или, по крайней мере, нашёл кого-то другого, кому можно было довериться. Поэтому, когда молодой человек по имени Уиггинс предложил ему способ сбежать из этого мира, он без колебаний потянулся за иглой.

***

В середине последнего курса медицинской школы Джон заметил перемену в музыке. Последовала полоса меланхолии, хаотическое крещендо, вспышка блеска, а затем тишина.

Прошли месяцы. Даже среди суеты Лондона тишина продолжалась. Джон ощущал отсутствие музыки, как отсутствие конечности. Его друзья списали это на усталость. Он только начал свою программу ординатуры, которой было бы достаточно, чтобы измотать любого. Но Джон подумал, что справится, если только снова услышит музыку.

В конце концов он купил стопку компакт-дисков в магазине в Сохо. Это было не то же самое, но у него был своего рода эффект плацебо, и он решил, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы сделать тишину немного более терпимой.

И всё же каждый раз, когда лёгкий ветерок трепал его волосы, Джон с надеждой прислушивался к нарастающим звукам и эмоциям. Когда порывы ветра лишь заставили кружиться осенние листья, Джон опустил голову и прошептал тому, кто мог его услышать: 

– _Пожалуйста, вернись_.

***

– _...вернись_ , – голос проник сквозь слои наркотического тумана и поплыл по блаженно пустому вестибюлю Чертогов разума Шерлока. Что означал этот голос, когда просил вернутся? Он никуда не уходил. Это был голос, который оставил его в первую очередь. Он покинул его, и тогда он перестал играть на скрипке и обратился к наркотикам. Или всё было наоборот? Он сначала перестал играть или же принял наркотики?

Шерлок понятия не имел. Он не мог думать. Ещё один укол. Он бы всё исправил. Всякий раз, когда действие наркотиков заканчивалось, голос возвращался снова, снова и снова. Иногда голос был полон надежды ( _Я знаю, что ты всё ещё там_ ), иногда вины ( _Это моя вина, не так ли? Прости_ ), иногда злости ( _Где ты, чёрт возьми?_ ), и, наконец, ужаса ( _Пожалуйста. Не будь мёртвым_ ).

Именно эта последняя отчаянная мольба, пронёсшаяся в мозгу Шерлока от одного кайфа к другому, заставила его наконец позвонить Майкрофту.

Он мало что помнил из следующих нескольких недель, только смутные ощущения того, что ему одновременно слишком жарко и слишком холодно, вспышки гнева, галлюцинации и шепот слов, которые, он не уверен, были реальными ( _Ты мне нужен_ ).

Когда он в полной боевой готовности вернулся в мир живых, Майкрофт сидел в ногах его кровати.

– О чём ты думал, Шерлок? – спросил он.

– Ясно, что я не хотел думать. Используй свой мозг, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт ничего не ответил, но протянул Шерлоку скрипку. Он бережно прижал её к груди, пощипал струны, поморщился и принялся возиться с колышками настройки.

Они сидели молча, тишину нарушали только звуки пиццикато, когда пальцы Шерлока двигались вверх и вниз по скрипке. Шерлок знал, что Майкрофт прикидывает вероятность его возвращения в притон, как только он останется один.

– Со мной всё будет в порядке, – пообещал он, поднеся инструмент к подбородку и поднимая смычок.

Майкрофт поднялся, чтобы уйти. 

– Ты мог бы попробовать связаться с детективом-инспектором Лестрейдом из Скотланд-Ярда.

– Зачем? Он ищет концертного скрипача? – Шерлок усмехнулся.

– Нет, он больше похож на классический рок, – улыбнулся Майкрофт, – но я уверен, что он мог бы использовать и другие твои таланты.

Шерлок резко кивнул и отвернулся, медленно водя смычком по струнам.

***

Музыка вернулась в тот день, когда Джона отправили в Афганистан. Сначала он не расслышал её из-за гула двигателей, но потом решил, что это просто усталость и жара пустыни сыграли с ним злую шутку. Но постепенно разрозненные ноты слились в аккорды, и появился успокаивающий ритм, чтобы облегчить его усталый разум. В ту ночь, когда он засыпал под пение ветра за стенами казармы, он чувствовал себя более живым, чем когда-либо за последние годы.

В пустыне музыка звучала яснее, чем в городе. Может быть, это было из-за отсутствия других звуков. Или, может быть, это была просто новая радость Джона, когда он услышал её снова, когда думал, что она ушла навсегда.

Однажды ночью, когда все уже легли спать, майор Шолто нашёл его лежащим на земле в нескольких ярдах от лагеря и глядящим в небо. Он ожидал выговора за нарушение комендантского часа, но вместо этого его командир устроился рядом с ним.

– Что вы здесь делаете, Ватсон?

– Слушаю ветер, сэр.

Шолто наклонил голову и прислушался. Музыки он, конечно, не слышал, только слабый свист ветра, но, кажется, всё понял.

– Что ты слышишь?

Джон колебался, но улыбка Шолто была доброй. Не насмешливой, а искренне любопытной.

Несколько слабых тактов сонаты взъерошили волосы Джона.

– Дом, – сказал он.

***

Шерлок нашёл хороший ритм, работая со Скотланд-Ярдом. Лестрейд, в частности, казалось, проникся к нему симпатией и всё время пытался пригласить его на семейный ужин. Похоже, его беспокоило отсутствие у Шерлока поддержки. Шерлок знал, что это, по крайней мере, отчасти связано с частыми замечаниями Донован и Андерсона о том, что у него нет друзей, но он не стал их поправлять.

Не важно, что они думают. У Шерлока действительно был кто-то, кому он мог довериться, кто-то, кто, казалось, знал его лучше, чем он сам. Чем больше он играл на скрипке, тем сильнее становилась связь с его таинственным другом, а возвращающийся бриз подпитывался чувством адреналина и целеустремлённости.

Лестрейд вызвал его, чтобы узнать о человеке, найденном мёртвым в читальном зале библиотеки. Это было похоже на интересный случай – запертая дверь, никаких следов борьбы, но в тот день Шерлок не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться.

Подсчитывая возможные пути отхода убийцы, Шерлок почувствовал, как вокруг него поднялся ветер. На секунду тело перед ним исчезло, и он ощутил прилив страха, не связанного с окружающей обстановкой. Ветер крутился вокруг его плеча, принося с собой тупую фантомную боль. И тут он всё понял. Что-то случилось. Где-то его _родственная душа_ была ранена, возможно, умирала. Он быстро покинул место преступления, не обращая внимания на растерянные крики Лестрейда.

***

Боль пронзила плечо Джона. Вокруг него продолжали раздаваться выстрелы. Словно из-под воды он услышал голос Билла Мюррея, почувствовал, как сильные руки обнимают его, сдерживая кровотечение. Люди окружили его, выкрикивая приказы, умоляя оставаться с ними. Но всё это казалось скучным по сравнению с музыкой, окружавшей его, окутывавшей его любовью от незнакомца, которого он никогда не встретит.

Когда эта мысль промелькнула в его голове, музыка сменилась чем-то менее успокаивающим, более требовательным, и затуманенный мозг Джона сразу понял, что на этот раз это послание было непосредственно для него: _не умирай_.

Он кивнул и почувствовал, как ослепляющая боль прорвалась сквозь туман. Музыка призывала его, наполняя волей к жизни, а также прогоняла агонию. Шелковистые мелодии окутали его, и Джон почувствовал, как боль отступает в темноту.

***

Джон вернулся в Лондон. Сломленный. Неуверенный. Одинокий.

Его психотерапевт посоветовала ему выходить в свет и что-то делать. Писать. Восстановить связь со старыми друзьями. Он не мог заставить себя сказать ей, что единственный человек, с которым он хотел бы связаться, был тот, кого он никогда не встречал.

Он целыми днями гадал, какой во всём этом смысл. Даже после его почти смертельного опыта всё, что он получил, была музыка на ветру.

Джон обнаружил, что стоит на мосту. Он не собирался прыгать, но было бы так легко, подумал он, просто ускользнуть. Отрешиться от всего. Словно прочитав его мысли, ветер укоризненно толкнул его назад, прежде чем погрузить в новую композицию, которая превратила его безнадёжность в звук и наполнила его сердце чувством любви. Он позволил музыке увлечь себя вниз по лестнице, с моста, в извилистую паутину лондонских улиц.

Его хромота исчезла, когда он пошёл быстрее, следуя за музыкой, будто та исчезла бы, если бы он отстал. Он едва замечал названия улиц, когда мчался мимо, следуя за музыкой, которая вела его через глухие переулки и заборы.

Он остановился перед кафе и удивлённо заморгал. Он слышал музыку. Она была не только в его голове или плыла по ветру, и её было слышно только ему одному. Прохожие поглядывали вверх, туда, где из открытое окна над ним лились звуки песни.

Он поднял молоточек квартиры 221Б и дважды постучал в дверь. Появилась женщина с материнским лицом, представилась миссис Хадсон и спросила, не хочет ли он повидаться с Шерлоком.

У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда он впервые услышал это имя.

– Ну, я хочу сказать, что... Ну, дело в том, что...

Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась. 

– Просто иди наверх, дорогой.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон начал подниматься по лестнице, наслаждаясь богатой мелодией впереди и тем, как воздух вокруг него дрожал от предвкушения.

Песня закончилась, когда он толкнул дверь гостиной и увидел перед собой человека, о котором мечтал всю свою жизнь. Музыка, которую он так долго слышал, звучала уже не только в его голове. Это было реально. Это был _Шерлок_. Красивый. Идеальный.

– Потрясающе, – прошептал Джон.

Последние дрожащие ноты повисли в воздухе между ними.

Шерлок изумлённо уставился на него. Он не смел и мечтать, что это сработает, но музыка ветра донеслась до Джона, вернула его домой. Мамуля была права все эти годы. Его родственная душа, тот, которого спасла его музыка, тот, который спас его, действительно существует. Наконец-то Джон стоял перед ним, и Шерлок понятия не имел, что делать.

– Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю, – сообщил он. – Иногда я молчу целыми днями.

Джон сократил расстояние между ними.

– Всё в порядке, – сказал он, протягивая руку, наполовину для представления, наполовину для того, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок настоящий, – всё в порядке.

Даже когда Шерлок опустил смычок, чтобы взять его за руку, Джон услышал, как вокруг них зазвучала музыка.

Прелюдия к чему-то удивительному.


End file.
